


angelic demoralization

by devilofpleasure



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Break Up, im sorry reki please forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilofpleasure/pseuds/devilofpleasure
Summary: the sound of a muffled ringing hit his ears, and suddenly a voice was on the other end.“my little langa, i never would’ve expected you to call at this hour....”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	1. fester

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hi hello this is my first fic  
> ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶
> 
> i normally just roleplay but i really love edenship and wanted to contribute!! most of this is going to be self indulgent with my own personal likes!! please spare my soul and enjoy.
> 
> update: omg im gonna cry thank you for such sweet comments and support!! im almost halfway done with the next chapter just because im excited to share more.
> 
> also please mind the tags!! these will be relevant in the next chapter (or more if.....i want) i’ll add more as i go too!!

the sting of hot, fresh tears stuck in langa’s throat, nearly making it impossible to speak. even if a word were to escape, it had no point. reki was gone, he stormed off as soon as he said what was eating at his conscious.

“we aren’t a good match anymore, langa.”

reki’s harsh goodbye was embedded into his brain, repeating itself like some sort of curse. each word had a sting to it, constantly attacking langa’s heart with a cruel vigor.he stood in silence, aside from the hard rain pounding onto the ground around him. what was there left to do? the possibility of texting him was there, yet langa doubt he would even respond. there was always miya, but he would probably fail to understand what was going inside his brain as well. 

even if he did break their promise— it was something reki nor miya could comprehend. 

the absolute rush of skating with death, without fear. 

was he the odd one then? for chasing that surging feeling of excitement each time he stepped onto his board? it was a passion him and reki shared— or at least he thought so. the days of them aimlessly riding around town, with nothing but broad smiles and the sunshine on their backs seemed so distant and faraway now. 

a pathetic laugh escaped from langa, one that was full of deep dejection. his fingers tangled into his mess of hair, smoothing back his bangs out of his face as he stared up at the dark night sky. if there was anyone at all who could understand langa’s turmoil of feelings, it was the source of it all. 

the reason reki resented him.

the reason he constantly felt a new festering hunger for something he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

langa dug into his pocket for his cellphone— his damp fingers struggling to swipe at the screen one retrieved. his contact list was rather empty, only having his mothers number, reki, miya and—

he didn’t remember when he had gotten the mans number, but it didn’t really matter. if he had to take a guess, he had probably input it into his phone at S one night. langa hovered over the name, simply meaning to just send a quick text, that was all. 

but instead of a keyboard popping onto the screen, the sound of a muffled ringing hit his ears, and suddenly a voice was on the other end.

“my little langa, i never would’ve expected you to call at this hour....” 

almost immediately at the sound of adam’s voice, langa broke into another sob instead of properly talking. the older man stayed silent throughout it all, making langa almost forget they were still connected. 

that was all adam needed to hear. 

* * *

only about ten minutes had passed, the rain was now just a drizzle instead of a downpour.langa stayed a little distance away from reki’s house, crouched on the sidewalk with a despondent stare. his arms were wrapped around his skateboard with tight grip— as if it was protecting him from all the turmoil unfolding around him. 

the sound of a car door opening jolted langa out of his thoughts and back into the present, a familiar voice following after. 

“look at my sweet eve, like a lost stray left to fend for itself.” 

a wash of red was tinted on langa’s cheeks after processing the tease. there was an obvious adoration in adam’s words. he was entirely too embarrassed to match adam’s stare boring into him, let alone to challenge and refute anything he said like he normally would. 

langa didn’t know how adam knew where he was near immediately. if he was in the right state of mind, the boy would’ve found it suspicious. in between catching his breath and trying to hold back more tears on the phone earlier, there was no possible way he was able to spit out the address for him. that was besides the point now. 

“thanks.....for coming to check on me.” langa mumbled out the words, taking the time to sneak a glance over while he spoke. 

those scarlet eyes punctured deep into langa’s soul. it was like adam knew more about him than he knew himself. 

“of course, is that not what lovers are for my dear snow?” langa’s eyes widened at that word.

lovers.

adam was a rather eccentric person, so langa knew better than to take his words serious. but something inside him, deep in his gut, it felt nice....to hear the endearing title coming from someone so forbidden. 

silence hung in the air until adam closed the distance between the two. his hand reached out to langa, his stare unwavering. who knew he would be oh so lucky, even blessed by the gods above to have his eve so vulnerable.....practically placed into his lap. 

it was **delicious**.

“let us chat elsewhere,” adam leaned close into langa’s personal space, hot breathe tickling his ear. “shall we?”

it was a bad idea. from the start langa knew it was a bad idea— to even think about reaching out to adam. and what was even worse was the possibility of reki finding out.

but it didn’t stop him.

with a quick nod, langa took adam’s hand with no hesitation. there was nothing else holding him back anymore, so what was the problem? a wicked smirk crawled onto adam’s face as he led his new beloved back to his car.

* * *

“maybe you were too hard on him, not like a low level slime could comprehend that.” miya’s voice echoed out through the speaker of reki’s phone. it wasn’t too long ago he stormed off leaving langa to the rain. what else was he supposed to do? it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t understand how important of a promise they held was. 

just the repeat though of langa’s pitiful face and miya’s own lecturing had reki more agitated than before. even though he was younger, miya’s words held some truth. his temper was quick to flare and his actions were most definitely wild and uncontrolled once he was in a worked up state. 

“even if i was...it’s still no excuse for him to just disregard everything and—“ reki stopped himself and let out a deep sigh. even if he was still pissed, langa was still out there and was most definitely going to catch a cold. 

“i’ll call you back later, miya.” he ended the call abruptly. maybe if he did just let langa in to chat....it would be ok. 

reki pulled his hoodie back on before going out into the rain to attempt and reconcile. before stepping out, he glanced out the window and froze on the spot. there was a car parked out a little past his house and two figures stood in the rain, one much larger than the other. once his eyes focused and made out the silhouettes, reki’s hand balled into a fist— knuckles turning white. 


	2. creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “oh, lovely and naive eve...the moment you stepped onto my stage, that boy lost you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -flickering lights- welcome to hell! welcome to hell! 
> 
> sorry its taken a hot minute for the tags to become relevant but here we are and it’s just going to get worse LOL
> 
> but please....enjoy ( ´ ▽ ` )

as soon as langa stepped into the vehicle— immediate regret washed through his body. his damp skin stuck to the leather of the seat behind him, making him that much more uncomfortable. the younger boy shifted his body until he was finally a bit more comfy and situated-his board straddled between his legs, hands still cradling it like a safety blanket.

“there’s no need to be so uptight, darling.” a slim, silver lighter clicked open, igniting a flame to the cigarette dangling out of adam’s mouth.the way that word — darling — just flew right off his lips without missing a beat made langa tense right back up. out of all the times adam had teased the blue haired youth with such endearing, choice vocabulary at S, it never once bothered him. so why now? each pet-name flashed in his mind in succession:

snow, eve, darling,.... _lover_.

langa took in a quick, shaky breath— holding his poor skateboard in a vice against his chest. 

of course that didn’t go unnoticed.

adam blew out a puff of smoke to the side before letting out a slight chuckle. watching his opponent— no, his perfect match squirm from just his words alone was satisfying. 

though that was far from enough.

“so, do you feel like telling me what weighs down at your heart, langa?” 

adam was attentive as ever. his voice had an unusual relaxing aura, compared to the boisterous and commanding tone the younger was used to. 

_ do not tell him anything, just say you had a tough day at school, a fight with your mother anything but- _

“me and reki.....” langa’s eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had said so carelessly. 

it was like it was coaxed out of him, his own free will betraying him in an instance. “we had an argument.” a deep hum buzzed from adam’s lips in response. a hum that seemed like he already knew. 

“about?” his hand searched out for langa’s thigh, simply to touch him for reassurance as he continued to pry out more from the boy. langa’s leg jolted as he realized he was being touched— eyes darting to give a look of worry. the longer he took to respond, the more adam’s fingers trailed up oh so slowly on his lap. oh, how easy he was to become such an unraveled mess with the slightest bit of contact.

“...you.” langa’s eyes shut from the embarrassment of having to say the reason. 

he felt as if he was going to shrivel away under adam’s watchful stare, unwavering. this time an actual laugh erupted deep from the older mans chest. he was caught off guard, simply by the fact at how easily he could crush langa and reki’s fragile little friendship in one swift motion. never did he imagine it would’ve been this easy, his prize simply dangling in front of him to claim. 

“is it really just that? or...” adam’s hand snaked it’s way up langa’s waist to his chest- stopping directly over his heart. langa’s pulse thrummed beneath him, quickening as he realized just how close adam was now. “...could it be he’s upset that you aren’t his little play toy now?” a chill ran up langa’s spine—the most frightening part was the playfulness of adam’s voice as he rattled out such a vile thought. 

langa jerked away, his mind now a fuddled mixture of confusion and fear. reki wasn’t like that. he was his first true friend. he was kind and full of passion. he was the one who introduced him into this mad underground world of skating. he was the only one who ever believed in him with such fondness.

he was the one langa didn’t want to ever let go. 

“what are you saying?” bitterness bit through the question. the reality of the situation langa was in was setting in— he needed to get out. now. reki was right, he understood that now. langa was oblivious to the fact that he was completely entrapped by the song and dance adam had carried him to. “i shouldn’t have called i need to-“ suddenly his chin was yanked to the side, forcing him to look at adam head on. the harsh grip firmed as the boy tried to struggle himself free.

“ **my langa**.”

a familiar sensation reverberated in langa’s body. the same feeling he once held when he and adam had first raced together at S. it wasn’t the constant tinge of fear and adrenaline that plagued langa’s thoughts— it was this feeling in particular. as if he was engulfed into some sort of trance the moment adam took interest. it was that translucent rainbow light he saw when they locked eyes towards the end. 

“oh, lovely and naive eve...the moment you stepped onto my stage, that boy lost you.” 

red eyes were transfixed completely on langa, a dark hunger now on full display. the younger boys lips were parted but not a single word came out, his body soon falling heavy. all he wanted was to call for reki. for reki to hold and comfort him as he would whenever he was learning to skate. he was always there to catch him when he fell so where was he now?

langa’s wishful thinking was cut short— a rough kiss locked him and adam together, starting a dance of their own. his tongue was ravenous, assaulting the inside of his mouth with feverous vigor. it was the complete opposite of the gentle and curious ones him and reki peckishly exchanged. he wanted to fight it, to push and kick adam away from him.....

yet the longer it went on, he fell deeper and deeper into each hungry caress of their lips. 

a new flame was igniting inside his tired body, sparking a tingling heat that only his adam could quench.

“ah~ how you learn so quickly.” 

the unhinged edge returned back to adam’s voice, his teeth nipping at langa’s pale pink lips before pulling away. a tiny whine escaped from the light haired boy in adam’s grasp, the older quick to savor his fall from grace. langa’s eyes now held a glossy, dazed sheen opposed to the pure and utter sorrow they had hours earlier. a haze of rainbow iridescence surrounded his entire core, devouring his conscious to shape it to something new.

unrecognizable.

“well, how is it langa,” his porcelain cheeks were cupped in between adam’s hands now, thumb wiping away any tears that dared to distract him from his main course. “the flavor of our love, exquisite, right?” the question was redundant, simply stated with a sultry bite. langa blinked once, twice...this wasn’t right. it wasn’t supposed to be like this. langa was ment to be with ——.

a sharp pain pierced into his skull. what was this name he couldn’t remember? it was all so fresh and raw, the entire reason he came here was because of ——. 

“langa, i asked you a question.” 

adam’s voice felt like he was surrounding him in different angles, constantly invading his thoughts, a voice so deep and soothing, he didn’t want to think about anything else. everything was becoming a haze—whatever was causing him pain before, it didn’t matter since....

“a-adam.” langa nearly moaned out his name, a lightheadedness and bubbling heat in his groin soon accompanied him. adam’s eyes widened, a look of unrestraint lust flaring. 

how wonderful. 

the pure ecstasy of seeing langa like this alone was enough to make him painfully erect. adam suddenly broke back into a mad fit of laughter. it was all too easy, but wasn’t that proof enough that this boy was clearly ment to be object of his affections just waiting to be destroyed all along? 

“i’ll ask again...” a sickening smile grew on adam’s face. “our love—so forbidden that continues to blossom...is this not what you crave?” 

“it’s all i need.” langa pushed lovingly into the much larger hands that framed his face, nothing but pure desire coated his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the literal thing that made me want to write this was the visuals in the op/ end episode 5 whenever adam and langa almost end their race— SO
> 
> i don’t really have a reason as to how or why or the specifics on the hypnotism exist but.....if adam wants it he is gonna Get It.
> 
> im just horny thats the excuse. 
> 
> thank you for reading and i promise chapter 3 will be more e rated!! 
> 
> (ps i also promise i’ll write a nice little fic next for poor reki....i’m sorry)


	3. repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reki was in no particular rush as he headed home— until the lonesomeness without having his usual aloof partner clinging to his side caught up with him quick, putting some haste to his step. being alone with his thoughts like this was no good, only enabling the red head to fixate on what ate at his heart the most. memories of him and langa that have now become completely soured and left nothing but a bitter aftertaste...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive i said we would get to the uh....E rated stuff this chapter but.... my brain said no have all of this build up instead.
> 
> the next chapter will be the last and will have all the good good so for now....have this flip back to reki then adam then langa. 
> 
> enjoy!! (´･ᴗ･ ` )

it had been three days. three days since reki saw langa at school. three days since he saw him enter that bastards car without a second thought. 

three days since his “best friend” became a stranger.

the droning sound of the school bell chiming incessantly brought reki back to a somewhat focus, his other classmates grabbing their belongings and scattering forth to whatever activities awaited them after school. 

he knew that feeling once.

reki was in no particular rush as he headed home— until the lonesomeness without having his usual aloof partner clinging to his side caught up with him quick, putting some haste to his step. being alone with his thoughts like this was no good, only enabling the red head to fixate on what ate at his heart the most. memories of him and langa that have now become completely soured and left nothing but a bitter aftertaste...

because of **adam**.

just even the thought of the “oh so high and mighty king of s” made reki sick to his stomach, wanting nothing more to wretch and spit up at any thought of the wicked man. it wasn’t even for the most basic reason of the man literally almost killing him, but instead for ....

for what?

whatever happened next between langa and adam was in complete foreign territory. for all he knew, maybe he was just giving langa a ride home— it was storming pretty bad? langa was much smarter than he led on and wouldn’t have done anything more than that...right?

the “what if” scenarios weren’t helping, reki’s face now visibly going pale. all he had to do was text him. just one simple little text asking how he was. sure, he was still rightfully pissed off, but what could be so important that was making langa miss school? as if on cue, reki’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

to say he was excited was an understatement— a new gleam coming back to his hopeless stare. he was for sure overthinking everything, as soon as he opened the text everything would be okay again or at least on a better path towards resolving the rift between him and langa! it had to! after fiddling around a second to get a grip on his phone, all that newfound hope was for nothing. crushed before it even held a chance.

_ hey, are you okay??? you or langa haven’t been at S in the last few days and it’s scaring old man shadow LOL. _

_ just txt me back, got it? >:( _

a normal response to the situation would have been: “hey, your friend miya is worried about you! he cares! you should be happy you have such a great friend.”

but that wasn’t it at all.

what followed was a stream of wet, hot tears falling down reki’s cheeks. 

that wasn’t who he wanted to hear from.

* * *

_ 5 unread messages. _

the screen reflected onto red eyes, flickering as the notifications were deleted one by one. 

several texts from that so-called skating prodigy he once held the tiniest bit of interest for.

one from the treacherous painted oaf that dared to still curse S with his presence.

another from a presumed worried classmate.

yet none from reki— _how disappointing_.

adam tossed the boys phone carelessly to the side, the device falling onto the ground with a soft thud. 

the days at work were rather monotonous now— none of it mattered, his image was something he could save from having his dog of secretary take it. the constant nagging of the press, requests for interviews, or newsman just wanting a hint at what young heir tadashi ainosuke was up to...it was all pointless in the grand scheme of things. for he had something much more valuable and cherished awaiting him now. 

his eve right in the palm of his hand.

sure, he had to do just a little coercion to have him where he wanted him— but that was nothing his own “charm” couldn’t fix. it was what made him so successful thus far, a gift that only the gods above could’ve graced him with. some would dare to call it a form of hypnosis, but adam saw it more as a raw, concentrated form of his love. 

that sounded _much_ better.

oh, how he hated to leave langa alone in his mansion— something he himself was all too familiar with. the boy being a caged bird simply there to just sing for him. it wasn’t until late into the evenings adam was able to return back to his beloved, only giving him so much time to shower him with adoration and gifts. within that time, there was always a chance the younger ones mind would lapse— only having thoughts about his past lover. but that was always an easy fix— a few kisses and sweet nothings would bring back the broken trance if it did dare to weaken. 

all langa needed was one final push, one that would ignite his desire to match his own. 

and who was he to be the one to withhold that? 

the taste of sweet inclination was hot on his lips, tonight would finally be the night he would become one with his eve.

* * *

it had been a few days since langa started to stay at adam’s estate— it all felt like a dream. one that was very hazy and missing several pieces along the way, yet a dream nonetheless. 

everything around him was much more extravagant than he was ever used too— draped, satin curtains garnished onto every window he had seen, marbled tile that always caught a shimmer in the daylight, and portrait among portrait of works from artists he had never heard of. even the meals presented to him throughout his days were nothing to scoff at, such lavish meals was something the boy definitely wasn’t used too.

it didn’t end there— whenever nighttime would fall, adam would make his appearance, always bearing a gift of some sort. flowers, chocolates, and more recently a dainty, bejeweled collar. there was something off about it— the gemstone in the center having an uncanny resemblance to the color of adam’s eyes. langa didn’t really coin himself as the jewelry type, especially something so loud and gaudy, but it was a gift from adam of all people— so why deny it?

with how much he was getting spoiled, you would think he hadn’t a care in the world. yet certain things did bother him. 

adam suggested the first night he stayed to let him speak to his mother— as awkward as that was he let him. he spoke with a calm yet demanding demeanor, saying langa was more than welcome to stay with here as long as he pleased. he also mentioned how she should notify the school langa attended to say he would be ‘out’ for a few days.

and she just agreed without objection.

that certainly was nothing like her, the same mother who was so attentive to even the tiniest scratch on langa’s face. the very same who literally begged to meet each and every one of his friends just so she could stay an active participant in his social life. 

adam also didn’t let langa keep his phone— which he didn’t particularly see the issue since he never texted anyone...right?

the most worrisome was the missing patches in his memory. whenever langa brought up stories about how he was learning to skate and forgetting with who— adam simply just smiled. a smile that kept all those blurry memories under lock and key. 

it was something he brought up to the gentleman that served to wait on him hand and foot, the same one who chauffeured adam around before. he always stayed silent and nodded to acknowledge langa’s troubles, but there was always a tinge of sadness in his eyes that made langa uneasy. 

all of this troubled langa into a state of uncertainty. what was he really doing here? none of it added up and adam surely had to know something. evening was approaching soon, so when adam did arrive he was determined to get answers. 

“ah, my langa...!” the overly ornate front doors to the mansion flung upon, adam standing in the middle with his arms out awaiting embrace. 

tonight was the end for langa and the birth of eve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for sticking around and reading so far!! ive never wrote a fic let alone chapters so this is a learning experience but fun nonetheless!!
> 
> i hope you liked my explanation on hot man hypnosis. thats the most we are getting because i have one braincell.
> 
> also i have decided to not be a coward, so if you have a twitter come say [hewwo](https://twitter.com/kiteretsupoet) or yell at me for hornybaiting.


End file.
